Talk:T'Ryssa Chen
Huge chunks of text just were edited from this page, any reason why? --Captain Savar 16:19, 15 July 2009 (UTC) :Looks like a major edit added subsection headers and rearranged some text -- not a lot of deletions, but it's pretty complicated looking at the changes in the history -- a lot of the text was moved down or lumped into different groupings. While sentences changed, a net increase in article size occurred, making it difficult to see exactly what was deleted, if anything. :Perhaps addressing a question to the anonymous user who made the decisions would help you ascertain what happened, and what might still require fixing or polishing. -- Captain MKB 02:47, 16 July 2009 (UTC) It added a chunk of information from Losing the Peace and reorganised the article somewhat. It does seem to have removed a sizable amount of specific information from Destiny. --8of5 02:52, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I know I tend to be a bit lengthy in my writing, hoping to give sufficient context. But I'm more than willing to accept a certain level of criticism for my contributions. Just curious if anyone cared one way or the other - should I change my paragraphs back to their original length, or is the newer form more suitable? --Captain Savar 14:17, 16 July 2009 (UTC) ::I've no problem with additional detail as you presented it, although I like the idea of subsections being in the article. I'd say put everything you wrote back in, but subsection it as the anon tried to do, if possible. -- Captain MKB 14:45, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :::As previously written, the article was close to unreadable with all the extraneous information included. Chen played an extremely minor role in Destiny, and yet the previous version gave a blow-by-blow accounting of her every action and conversation in those books. The article should keep its focus on Chen herself, not meander to every topic she ever mentions. -- 16:04, 16 July 2009 (UTC) :I disagree, I think an extremely detailed article is fine here, although large sections of text should be separated so that longer paragraphs don't become unreadable. :Also, I must say, you sound quite decisive about this, 75.168.144.171, but I feel making broad ranging decisions like that about article content are the province of our registered users, and not you. Anonymous users should not be performing major edits to to the basic theme of articles without first registering commentary like on a talk page, or at least take the courtesy of following policy and using the edit summary field, which you failed to do with this edit. -- Captain MKB 16:18, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Division Color I don't know if this was a mistake by the author or not, but after reading the last typhon pact novel, Paths of Disharmony, the book mentions that she was wearing a gold division tunic, not teal. --Aceman67 12:23, February 25, 2011 (UTC) Bridge operations In later novels (specifically Peaceable Kingdoms), Chen mans the conn, and there is no mention of Joanna Faur. Do we assume that Chen has been transferred to the conn, or is this just a one-time thing? Captain Spadaro (talk) 03:20, March 10, 2014 (UTC)